


Chwila wytchnienia

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ciastka z wróżbą [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming of Age, Family Feels, Gen, Non Benders (Avatar), Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Gderający ministrowie, siejący zniszczenie potwór zmierzający w stronę stolicy, przystojny kapitan Gwardii Pałacowej - a w samym środku tego chaosu osiemnastoletnia Izumi, Księżniczka Ognia i następczyni tronu, która nie ma pojęcia, co robić.A Władca Ognia? Cóż, Władca Ognia jest na urlopie.





	Chwila wytchnienia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snylilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/gifts).



> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=25859) jako prezent gwiazdkowy dla Snylilith.

**Chwila wytchnienia**  
  
     To wcale nie tak, że Izumi bała się Rady Ognia. Przecież ostatnio to właśnie ona uciszyła ministrę do spraw rytuałów, która oprotestowała pomysł ojca.  
     – Nie było takiego precedensu – stwierdziła ministra Fibiko. Chciała chyba dodać coś jeszcze, ale Izumi poderwała się z miejsca tak szybko, że prawie potknęła się o skraj sukni.  
     – Ostatni dekret Władcy Ognia Ozaia dotyczył nadania ówczesnej Księżniczce Ognia pełnej zdolności do sprawowania władzy w państwie jeszcze za jego życia, czcigodna ministro. Więc precedens jak najbardziej jest.  
     Cisza, która wtedy zapadła, powinna była dać jej do myślenia, podobnie jak dziwne spojrzenia, które wszyscy kierowali w stronę Władcy Ognia. Ale ojciec po prostu podjął temat jakby nigdy nic, a po zamknięciu posiedzenia Rady pogratulował jej szybkiej reakcji.  
     – Precedens czy nie, na pewno poradzisz sobie świetnie – powiedział, ściskając ją za ramię. – Sama widzisz, że Rada uważnie cię słucha.  
     Izumi była wtedy z siebie bardzo dumna. Ale to wszystko było kilka tygodni temu, zanim ojciec wydał oficjalny dekret o podniesieniu jej do pozycji regentki, po czym wyjechał z matką na Wyspę Żaru świętować dwudziestą piątą rocznicę ślubu. Teraz, na pierwszym posiedzeniu po wyjeździe Władcy Ognia, Rada też jej słuchała – problem był tylko taki, że po wyjąkaniu oficjalnego powitania Izumi nie była w stanie wyksztusić z siebie słowa.  
     – Lista, Wasza Wysokość. – Ky Lan, ministra do spraw ludu, przerwała wreszcie ciszę donośnym szeptem, stukając drżącą dłonią w leżący przed nią papier.  
     Oczywiście, lista. Porządki spotkań Rady na czas nieobecności Władcy Ognia zostały przygotowane z dużym wyprzedzeniem i zawierały głównie podsumowania, sprawozdania i bardzo niewiele decyzji. Izumi przeczytała porządek dzisiejszych obrad dwa razy przed snem i wiedziała doskonale, że powinni zacząć od wysłuchania raportu z procesu negocjacji nowej umowy o handlu drewnem z zachodnimi prowincjami Królestwa Ziemi. Tylko jakoś wyleciało jej to z głowy.  
     – Dziękuję, czcigodna ministro – powiedziała Izumi, prostując plecy i unosząc podbródek, jak nauczyła ją matka. Twój ojciec bardzo szanuje swoich doradców, powtarzała jej zawsze, ale wszyscy muszą pamiętać, kto jest Władcą Ognia. – Dzisiejsze posiedzenie rozpocznie Wysłannik Yuwai, który przedstawi postępy w negocjowaniu umowy o handlu drewnem z prowincjami Lindi i Shanlin w Królestwie Ziemi.  
     Wysłannik Yuwai nie zawiódł jej oczekiwań i przez następne pół godziny opowiadał o zawiłościach procesu negocjacyjnego i o spodziewanych zyskach; jego dwóch asystentów pokazywało nawet kolorowe plansze ze starannie wymalowanymi ilustracjami drzew objętych traktatem i mapami obszarów wycinki.  
     Członkowie Rady, choć przez chwilę zerkali jeszcze na Izumi nieco podejrzliwie, bardzo szybko zaczęli zachowywać się jak na planowych posiedzeniach pod przewodnictwem ojca. Ministra Ky Lan zasnęła na stole, pochrapując cicho, minister skarbu Guran niemal poszedł w jej ślady, łypiąc od czasu do czasu jednym okiem, a Służka Płomienia Fei Mun ozdabiała marginesy swojego porządku obrad zawiłymi geometrycznymi wzorami.  
     Izumi odetchnęła z ulgą. Następnym punktem programu było sprawozdanie z otwarcia nowego odcinka drogi łączącej wschód i zachód Wyspy Smoczej. Zanim dojdą do jedynego kontrowersyjnego tematu na dzisiaj, czyli dodatkowych środków na renowację rzeźby Suzaku w Głównej Świątyni Ognia w stolicy, jej obecność na honorowym miejscu Władcy Ognia przestanie niepokoić kogokolwiek. Włączając ją samą.  
     Po przyjęciu raportu z negocjacji z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na chwilę na młodszej sekretarzyni ministerstwa transportu, która z zapałem zaczęła prezentować barwne plansze ilustrujące nowy odcinek drogi.  
     Izumi potakiwała uprzejmie, ale nie była nawet do końca pewna, o której części Wyspy Smoczej była właściwie mowa. Ciekawe, czy ojciec rzeczywiście zapamiętuje coś z tych posiedzeń, zastanowiła się, ale zanim doszła do jakichś wniosków, zza drzwi dobiegły ją podniesione głosy. Młodsza sekretarzyni urwała w pół zdania, trzymając w ręku planszę z grupką dzieci szczęśliwych, że dzięki nowej drodze mają teraz bliżej do szkoły, a minister Guran poderwał się z donośnym chrapnięciem.  
     Izumi skinęła na strażnika, który uchylił lekko drzwi i natychmiast został niemalże stratowany przez oficjalnego posłańca Państwa Ognia.  
     – Wasza Wysokość, nieszczęście! – krzyknął posłaniec, składając pospieszny pokłon. – Bestia idzie na stolicę!  
     W pomieszczeniu zawrzało. Ministrowie zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, wznosząc ręce ku niebu; Mędrcy Ognia i Służki Płomienia zawodzili na zawody, wzywając opieki Wiecznego Ognia. Izumi patrzyła na to wszystko, ściskając w dłoni porządek obrad, i nie była w stanie zebrać myśli.  
     – Wasza Wysokość!  
     Co ja mam zrobić, tłukło się jej po głowie, muszę coś zrobić, ale co. Co zrobiłby ojciec? Ojciec po prostu huknąłby ogniem w sufit, no oczywiście... Izumi nabrała powietrza, żeby krzyknąć; czuła, jak zaciska się jej gardło, i już-już miała wrzasnąć, kiedy dotarło do niej, że ktoś ją woła.  
     – Wasza Wysokość, trzeba natychmiast zawiadomić Władcę Ognia.  
     Izumi wypuściła powietrze z nieprzyjemnym świstem i spojrzała na Yaoze, sekretarza Rady. Yaoze był blady jak ściana i pełen przerażenia; rozproszeni po sali i korytarzu dworzanie i członkowie Rady również wyglądali niewyraźnie. Ogniawładcy robili pewne siebie miny, ale cała reszta zdawała się bliska paniki.  
     Prawdę mówiąc, Izumi też czuła, że żołądek podjeżdża jej do gardła.  
     Bestie przenikające ze Świata Duchów nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym. Awatar Aang spotykał je często w różnych zakątkach świata, a w ostatnich latach pojawiły się też kilka razy w Państwie Ognia. Ojciec przeganiał je przy pomocy Druka – smoki ewidentnie cieszyły się w Świecie Duchów dużą estymą – ale każde pojawienie się potworów przynosiło mnóstwo strat. Z reguły pojawiały się wiedzione gniewem, który dał im dość sił, by przerwać dzielącą obydwa światy barierę, jednak zwykle trudno było odgadnąć, o co im chodzi, jeśli oczywiście nie było się Awatarem albo bardzo uduchowionym Mędrcem. Czasem chodziło im o to, że gdzieś w lesie rozpadła się zarośnięta kapliczka albo że nowo wybudowana stocznia zniszczyła ujście rzeki, a czasem o zupełne drobnostki, jak zatarasowany przez żeremia krabobrów strumień. Wściekłe duchy niszczyły, przerażały, czasem nawet krzywdziły ludzi i zwierzęta, więc kiedy się pojawiały, trzeba było reagować natychmiast. Tak jak dwa lata temu, kiedy wybierali się z ojcem odwiedzić dziadka Iroh w Ba Sing Se, ale okazało się, że na zachodzie wyroiła się chmara dziwnych istot przypominających trochę ryby, a trochę spadające gwiazdy, i ojciec po prostu zawrócił okręt powietrzny, i razem z Drukiem rozprawił się z nimi raz-dwa, i –  
     Ostatecznie nie pojechali wtedy do Ba Sing Se. Nie było już po co.  
     – Sokoły pocztowe są w gotowości, Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Yaoze ponaglająco. – Proszę dyktować.  
     Izumi wstała, wyprostowała plecy i wbiła w niego wzrok, starając się zachować uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Matka zawsze tak robiła, kiedy ktoś na dworze albo na Radzie ją irytował; po prostu patrzyła bez słowa, aż delikwent zwijał się w sobie, przytłoczony ciszą. Tym razem też się udało – Yaoze wycofał się niemal natychmiast, kłaniając się i mamrocząc jakieś przeprosiny.  
     – Wyślijcie sokoła na Wyspę Wiatruwładców – powiedziała Izumi, starając się patrzeć jednocześnie na Yaoze i na skłębionych dworzan. – Awatar Aang na pewno...  
     – Awatar jest obecnie na Biegunie Południowym, Wasza Wysokość – przerwała jej ministra Fibiko, odchrząkując karcąco. Faktycznie, Południowe Plemię Wody obchodziło teraz jakąś uroczystość z okazji pierwszej letniej pełni, o której Izumi na pewno powinna pamiętać.  
     – No to wyślijcie sokoła również na Biegun – powiedziała powoli, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, żeby się nie zaczerwienić. – Awatar na pewno przybędzie na pomoc. Przekażcie wezwanie do portu lotniczego – dodała, odwracając się do młodszego spośród stojących w korytarzu strażników. –  _Czajkółka_  ma być gotowa do lotu za piętnaście minut. Odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, ale nim zdołała zrobić choć krok, sekretarz Yaoze skłonił się, skutecznie blokując jej przejście.  
     – Wasza Wysokość, a co z Władcą Ognia?  
     Izumi zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie zaciętą twarz ojca, który zawracał okręt powietrzny znad Ba Sing Se. Wtedy wydawało się jej, że jest skupiony na konfrontacji z duchami. Teraz była pewna, że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.  
     – Władca Ognia odpoczywa – wycedziła, a jej głos brzmiał tak złowrogo, że aż zaskoczył ją samą.  
     Kiedy wychodziła, nikt już nie protestował.  
     *  
     Izumi spotkała potwora po raz pierwszy, kiedy miała sześć lat.  
     Nawet dzisiaj pamiętała to doskonale: panujący wokół półmrok, wycie jesiennego wiatru i skupioną minę ojca, czytającego z przejęciem  _Klechdy i podania o dawnych Awatarach_. Ojciec potrafił robić najlepsze głosy i po przygodach Awatar Yangchen i jej dwóch latających lemurów Izumi nie mogła się doczekać kolejnej opowieści,  _Awatara Kuruka i stu wypraw do Świata Duchów_. Kiedy zamknęła oczy, niemal widziała przed sobą skrzący śnieg Bieguna Północnego, zuchwałą minę Awatara i zielonkawą poświatę Oazy Duchów.  
     Ale nagle zamiast poszczególnych słów zaczęła słyszeć tylko tajemnicze szelesty, nagle głos Awatara Kuruka załamał się ze strachu o ukochaną Ummi, a wszystko to zagłuszył złowrogi, syczący śmiech.  
     Izumi otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą Koh, Złodzieja Twarzy.  
     A przynajmniej tak się jej wtedy wydawało. Pamiętała swój własny świdrujący wrzask i walkę z potworem, przed którym próbowała schować się pod łóżko. Kiedy ojciec wreszcie zdołał ją uspokoić, nie wyglądał już ani trochę jak Koh – wyglądał za to na jeszcze bardziej przerażonego niż ona. Nawet teraz na wspomnienie jego bladej twarzy mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.  
      _Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć_ , prosił ojciec, wyciągając do niej ręce,  _nie bój się mnie, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć_. Izumi wiedziała już, że to nie był Koh, ale mimo to nie była w stanie go przytulić, aż wreszcie ojciec wyszedł i chwilę potem pojawiła się matka, która przesiedziała z nią całą noc.  
     Pamiętała, jak następnego wieczora czekała na czytanie bajki z mieszaniną niecierpliwości i lęku, ale zamiast ojca pojawiła się matka i wręczyła jej książkę z szytego czerwoną nicią grubego papieru.  _Przeczytasz ojcu bajkę na dobranoc?_ , zapytała, a Izumi niemal nie zachłysnęła się z zaskoczenia i nagłej dumy; w ogóle nie przyszło jej do głowy, że ona może czytać komuś dorosłemu. Podłoga w korytarzu była zimna – oczywiście nie posłuchała matki i pobiegła boso – i kiedy wpadła do gabinetu ojca, bez zastanowienia wdrapała mu się na kolana.  
     Czytanie nie szło jej za łatwo, chociaż znaki były duże, wyraźne i bardzo znajome – matka pisała takie, ćwicząc z nią kaligrafię. Ale ojciec podpowiadał co trudniejsze słowa i pod koniec czytali  _Awatara Aanga i Mistrzów Ogniawładania_  z podziałem na głosy – okazało się, że ojciec znakomicie udaje Aanga, a Izumi ryczy jak najprawdziwszy smok.  
     Pamiętała, że była szczęśliwa i rozpierała ją duma, kiedy ojciec odniósł ją do łóżka i zapytał,  _Jutro też chcesz poczytać razem?_ Ojciec traktował ją  _poważnie_ , była już prawie dorosła i pomagała w czytaniu bajek samemu Władcy Ognia!  
     Od tamtego czasu minęło dwanaście lat, ale kiedy czuła lęk i bezradność, przypominała sobie o tym, że może coś zrobić, że jej pomoc ma znaczenie, i robiło się jej od tego lepiej. Teraz bardzo tego potrzebowała:  _Czajkółka_  szybowała na zachód, sylwetka stołecznego portu malała z każdą chwilą, a wraz z nią pewność siebie Izumi. Stojąc na pokładzie i wbijając dłonie w krawędź burty próbowała jeszcze raz poukładać sobie w głowie plan działania. W pałacu wiedziała dokładnie, co chce zrobić – wykorzystać najlepszych ogniawładców Gwardii Pałacowej do odpędzenia potwora w stronę Świątyni Ognia na Przylądku Białych Piasków, gdzie uprzedzeni najszybszym sokołem pocztowym w stolicy Mędrcy Ognia mieli go udobruchać i odesłać do Świata Duchów, albo przynajmniej okiełznać aż do pojawienia się Awatara. Ale teraz, kiedy zerkała na przemian na naradzających się nerwowo gwardzistów i rysujące się na horyzoncie zarysy wysp Państwa Ognia, wydawało się jej to żałosne; ci wszyscy ludzie liczyli na nią, przyszłą Władczynię Ognia, a ona mogła tylko chować się za plecami innych i czekać, aż ktoś to za nią załatwi. Wprawdzie zamiast zostać bezpiecznie w pałacu przyjechała na miejsce, ale co to zmieniało? No ale co innego mogła zrobić, skoro nie była ogniawładczynią?  
      _To nie ma znaczenia_ , powtarzał jej ojciec, od kiedy pamiętała.  _Ponad połowa mieszkańców Kraju Ognia nie włada i ty też nie musisz_.  
      _Jesteś lepiej przygotowana do rządzenia krajem niż wszyscy Władcy Ognia przed tobą_ , wtórowała mu matka i przypominała Izumi jej kolejne sukcesy na Radzie Ognia czy w pomniejszych pałacowych rozgrywkach.  
     Izumi wierzyła im, naprawdę – przecież już od dawna pomagała ojcu w znacznie poważniejszych sprawach niż czytanie bajek i dużo bardziej istotne od ogniawładania były cierpliwość i dobra pamięć – ale jednak zawsze czuła, że któregoś dnia okaże się, że na tronie niezbędny jest ogniawładca. Nie sądziła tylko, że ta chwila nadejdzie jeszcze zanim właściwie obejmie tron.  
     Nagle wróciło do niej wszystko to, co zdawało się, że już wypchnęła z głowy. Niekończące się narady, po których ojciec wychodził blady z wściekłości i z rękawami osmalonymi od zaciskanych w dłoni płomieni, a matka gryzła wargi do krwi i drżącymi rękami przepisywała całe książki, próbując się uspokoić. Ciągnący się tygodniami protest pod bramami pałacu pod wodzą Wielkiego Mędrca Sory, który ostatecznie został poskromiony i w niełasce odesłany na zachód. Swoje własne pertraktacje z Drukiem, który łypał na nią jednym złotym okiem i owiewał gorącym dymem, kiedy ona godzinami przekonywała go na różne sposoby, żeby obdarzył ją smoczą mocą i zrobił z niej ogniawładczynię. I tę straszną Radę Ognia, którą podsłuchiwała zza tylnych drzwi, na której ktoś – do dziś nie wiedziała, kto – powiedział, że Naród Ognia nie może mieć ułomnej Władczyni tylko dlatego, że nie ma innego wyboru.  
     Tego dnia uciekła z domu: zabrała płaszcz i ukochaną szmacianą wężyrafę Biyu, i schowała się w ogrodzie wśród rzeźb zdobiących Bramę Łagodnych Dźwięków. Przeczekała do zmierzchu ukryta między łapami węgoryli, udając, że nie słyszy coraz to bardziej nerwowych nawoływań, a potem, gdy zrobiło się ciemno, spróbowała wyślizgnąć się poza mur pałacu. Prawie się jej udało – pamiętała, że serce tłukło się jej w gardle ze strachu pomieszanego z ekscytacją – ale w ostatniej chwili ojciec złapał ją za ramię i wciągnął z powrotem do ogrodu.  
      _Dokąd się wybierasz?_ , zapytał, i nie wydawał się nawet zły, tylko zmęczony i smutny. Izumi nie pamiętała, żeby ojciec kiedykolwiek właściwie był na nią zły.  
      _Do dziadka Iroh, do Ba Sing Se_ , odpowiedziała wtedy bez zawahania, chociaż wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała.  _Dziadek zawsze mówi, że to jest największe miasto na świecie i że tam każdy może być kim chce_.  
      _A ty kim chcesz zostać?_  
     Izumi wzruszyła wtedy ramionami i odwróciła się twarzą do muru, zupełnie jakby to miało ukryć jej łzy. Pamiętała, że się wstydziła, ale jednocześnie czuła ulgę, kiedy ojciec wziął ją na ręce, a ona chlipała mu w kołnierz, że  _skoro nikt nie chce, żebym była Księżniczką Ognia, to wcale nie muszę, ja też nie chcę tu być!_  Pamiętała też, że wtedy ojciec pierwszy raz opowiedział jej o swoim ojcu – o tym, jak Władca Ognia Ozai chciał pozbyć się własnego syna za niewystarczający talent do ogniawładania – i potem płakała jeszcze bardziej.  
      _Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby udowodnić mu, że się mylił_ , powiedział wtedy ojciec, a Izumi nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie słyszała u niego tak zaciętego głosu.  _Chciałbym, żebyś ty też pokazała tym głupcom, gdzie ich miejsce. Myślisz, że dasz radę?_  
     – Wasza Wysokość?   
     Izumi wzdrygnęła się i rozejrzała wokół.  _Czajkółka_  szybowała nad Przylądkiem Białych Piasków, a na horyzoncie widać było ciemną, kłębiącą się masę, unoszącą się wysokim słupem od poziomu morza aż do chmur. Nie wyglądało to optymistycznie, co zdawała się potwierdzać ściągnięta w grymasie twarz stojącego przed nią kapitana oddziału.  
     – Potwór zbliża się do nas, ale bardzo powoli. Zostawimy Waszą Wysokość w porcie i wypłyniemy spotkać go na pełnym morzu – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, składając przepisowy ukłon.  
     Dopiero teraz, kiedy usłyszała jego głos, Izumi przypomniała sobie, z kim ma do czynienia. Zeieru, najstarszy syn rodu Yano z Wysp Perłowych, jeden z najlepszych ogniawładców zwerbowanych w ostatnich latach do armii Narodu Ognia i zarazem jeden z największych narwańców, jacy kiedykolwiek w niej służyli. Podobno był szczególnie drażliwy na punkcie swego honoru, co z nieznanych Izumi przyczyn bardzo bawiło matkę i jednocześnie wprawiało w zakłopotanie ojca. Plotki głosiły, że jedynie kombinacja wysokiej pozycji jego rodu, bezwzględnej skuteczności podczas Agni Kai i ogólnej pobłażliwości Władcy Ognia uchroniły młodego lorda Zeieru przed zsyłką pod Wrzącą Skałę. Inne plotki głosiły, że zawdzięczał to głównie urodzie i urokowi osobistemu. Przyglądając mu się teraz – możliwe, że chwilę dłużej, niż wypadało – Izumi była skłonna zgodzić się z tą drugą wersją.  
     – Czyli planujecie zmierzyć się z potworem beze mnie? – powtórzyła, przenosząc wzrok z twarzy Zeieru na powietrze gdzieś nad jego lewym ramieniem. Grymas na jego twarzy natychmiast zmienił się z podenerwowanego w zirytowany. – A wyjaśnijcie mi proszę skąd ten pomysł?  
     Zeieru wyprostował się jak struna, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień pobłażliwego uśmieszku. Izumi mogła zrozumieć, skąd biorą się te wszystkie wyzwania na Agni Kai, i nagle pożałowała, że ona nie może takiego rzucić.  
     – Z zasady nie bierzemy cywilów na operacje wojskowe, Wasza Wysokość.  
     – No tak – powiedziała powoli, po czym spojrzała na niego i posłała mu najłaskawszy uśmiech, który widziała tysiące razy na twarzy ojca zasiadającego na sali tronowej. – Tylko że ja nie jestem cywilem, kapitanie. Jestem Księżniczką Ognia.  
     *  
     Po przyjrzeniu się sprawie z bliska Izumi stwierdziła, że to był prawdopodobnie bardzo zły pomysł. Problem w tym, że niewiele dało się już z tym zrobić:  _Czajkółka_  zwodowała zaledwie kilka kilometrów od potwora, a zarazem przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od brzegu. Nie było już możliwości wrócić na relatywnie bezpieczny ląd, więc Izumi usadowiła się na rufie i obserwowała krzątaninę na pokładzie.  
     Okręt przybrał kurs kolizyjny – ogniawładcy musieli znaleźć się blisko potwora, by w ogóle mieć szansę zadziałać – i z każdą chwilą robiło się wokół nich coraz ciemniej, zupełnie jakby wpływali w środek burzowej chmury. Nagle zrobiło się zimno, a wokół słychać było narastający pomruk elektryczności statycznej, jak tuż przed gwałtowną burzą w środku lata. Izumi poczuła, że sztywnieje, a w gardle zasycha jej na wiór; nie była w stanie podnieść oczu i obejrzeć potwora w całej okazałości, ale i tak była pewna, że to największa bestia, jaka przedostała się ze Świata Duchów od zakończenia wojny.  
     Sądząc po nerwowych ruchach ogniawładców i niechętnych spojrzeniach rzucanych ukradkiem w jej stronę, nie była w tej ocenie odosobniona.  
     Idiotka, myślała cały czas, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie. Zachciało mi się bohaterstwa, a trzeba było po prostu wezwać ojca. Ojciec nie musiałby kulić się ze strachu na rufie, nie narażałby tych wszystkich ludzi po to, żeby chować się za ich plecami – stałby na czele i działał jako pierwszy, a najpewniej w ogóle zrobiłby wszystko sam.  
      _To ważne, żebyś nie zamykała się w pałacu i nie rządziła tylko zza ognistej ściany_ , powtarzał jej dziesiątki razy, zazwyczaj w trakcie wspólnych treningów szermierki z dao,  _ludzie muszą widzieć, że naprawdę jesteś z nimi. Wtedy są w stanie wybaczyć dawną banicję albo brak ogniawładania_. Zazwyczaj Izumi była wtedy zbyt zajęta pilnowaniem jednocześnie rąk, nóg, mieczy i oddechu, by choć trochę skupić się na tym, co ojciec mówił, ale nieodmiennie ją to irytowało. Szermierka frustrowała ją tylko odrobinę mniej niż gra na guqinie, jednak w przeciwieństwie do lekcji muzyki, odbywających się raczej okazjonalnie, w sprawie dao ojciec był nieugięty. Treningi odbywały się zawsze i zawsze były okraszone opowieściami o tym, jak być dobrym, zaangażowanym Władcą Ognia, zupełnie jakby prawidłowe wykonanie uderzenia wierzbowego liścia miało jej zapewnić przychylność poddanych i rozwiązać wszystkie inne problemy.  
      _I co zrobię, jak już tam będę tam razem ze wszystkimi_ , wysapała któregoś dnia, gdy kolejna próba wykonania techniki tańca modpliszki spaliła na panewce,  _wyzwę kogoś na pojedynek na miecze? Taka nowa wersja Agni Kai dla zdolnych inaczej? Dao nic mi nie pomogą w starciu z władającymi!_  
      _Taaak_ , odpowiedział ojciec, gładząc się po brodzie w ostentacyjnej zadumie. Izumi pamiętała ten nagły przypływ irytacji, który sprawił, że rąbnęła mieczem na oślep jak zupełna nowicjuszka, a miecz odbił się od blokady ojca i odleciał pięknym łukiem na kilka metrów.  _Kilkoro moich przeciwników też tak myślało_ , powiedział bardzo powoli, z namysłem, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem złożył miecze i zarzucił je na plecy.  _Chcesz się przekonać?_  
     Ojciec zaatakował ją wtedy ogniem pierwszy raz w życiu. Izumi nie do końca wierzyła w to, co widzi, ale zareagowała automatycznie, uchylając się i natychmiast przyjmując pozycję wyjściową do walki na dystans według klasycznej szkoły wężurawia. Ojciec obserwował ją przez chwilę zmrużonymi oczami, ale zanim zdołała o cokolwiek zapytać, uderzył ponownie – najprostszym, najbardziej podstawowym ciosem płomienia, które poznają mali ogniawładcy – a potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Huczało jej w skroniach z wysiłku, ale obserwowala ojca równie uważnie, jak on ją, i chociaż raz płomień liznął skraj jej rękawa, była w stanie uniknąć wszystkich ciosów.  
      _To jest ten moment, w którym skracasz dystans i uniemożliwiasz mi ogniawładanie_ , powiedział wreszcie ojciec, opuszczając ręce,  _ale to poćwiczymy jutro_. Musiał być wtedy bardzo zadowolony, z siebie i z niej, bo uścisnął ją wtedy jednym ramieniem, nie bacząc ani na jej formalny ukłon, ani na gapiących się szermierzy.  _No, nie rób takiej miny_ , dodał dużo ciszej, tak, żeby na pewno tylko ona to słyszała,  _właśnie po to ćwiczysz dao. Wiem, że boisz się ogniawładców, ale nie przerwałaś walki, tylko cały czas patrzyłaś mi w oczy, analizowałaś i dałaś sobie radę. Jestem z ciebie dumny._  
     Idiotka, powtórzyła znowu w myślach, trzęsąc się jednocześnie z zimna i ze strachu. Może gdybym miała ze sobą dao, byłoby mi łatwiej.  
     A potem wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała w górę, na potwora.  
     Izumi znała kroniki, czytała też regularnie wychodzące od kilku lat  _Nowiny, Kuriera Płomiennego_  i różne zagraniczne czasopisma – wiedziała więc doskonale, że opisy Świata Duchów i jego mieszkańców często były wyolbrzymione niemalże do poziomu karykatury. Ale nawet jeśli  _Kurier, Nowiny_  i  _Dzieye Narodu Ognistego_  głosiły najszczerszą prawdę, to i tak nie były w stanie przygotować jej na to, co zobaczyła. To nawet nie był potwór – to był ucieleśniony koszmar senny, który z tak bliska wydawał się większy niż horyzont. Izumi bała się głośniej odetchnąć, by nie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi.  
     – Jak my mamy w ogóle to uderzyć? – zapytał nagle jeden z ogniawładców zdławionym szeptem. – Przecież on ma tyle... – urwał, machając ręką na wysokości swoich oczu. – Chyba ze czterdzieści!  
     – Staranuje nas, jak nic – odezwał się natychmiast drugi głos. – Widzicie ten róg? Dziabnie raz i nic z nas nie zostanie.  
     – Cisza! – syknął kapitan Zeieru, rzucając w stronę Izumi uspokajające spojrzenie. Izumi skinęła lekko głową, mając nadzieję, że nie było widać, jak się trzęsie. Zeieru wydawał się spokojny; lekkie drżenie dłoni i zielonkawa wręcz bladość zdradzały jednak, że bał się tak samo jak wszyscy. – Potwór jest ogromny, ale nasz plan jest jasny. Jak u każdego lwożółwia najsłabszym punktem jest szyja, więc to tam...  
     Izumi poderwała się z miejsca, ale ogniawładcy, zaaferowani omawianiem szczegółów planu, nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Ona natomiast słuchała każdego ich słowa, układając w głowie coraz bardziej wyraźny obraz. Potwór był wielki i przerażający. Poza tym miał jedną, osiem i czterdzieści głów, rogi, nogi, macki i płetwy, ział ogniem i strzelał piorunami, miał jedno płonące ślepie, sześć wypukłych okrągłych oczek i nie miał oczu w ogóle, a przypominał lwożółwia, szopstrąga albo psiodźwiedzia polarnego.  
     Izumi nie widziała żadnej z tych rzeczy – widziała natomiast, że potwór był wielki i przerażający, i wyglądał zupełnie jak Druk.  
     – Ja wiem, co to jest – powiedziała, ale nikt jej nie usłyszał. Może to i dobrze, bo z wrażenia ugięły się pod nią kolana. Próbowała się opanować, a jednocześnie ułożyć w głowie przekonujące wyjaśnienie, ale ogniawładcy ustawili się wreszcie w formację bojową, a  _Czajkółka_  już niemal stykała się z potworem. Nie było czasu. – Kapitanie! – krzyknęła piskliwie. – Wstrzymać akcję, natychmiast! Przepuśćcie mnie na dziób! – rzuciła w stronę ogniawładców i zaczęła się między nimi przeciskać, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
     – Wasza wysokość – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby Zeieru – proszę wracać na rufę, to niebezpieczne!  
     Izumi zignorowała go, wpatrzona w gorejące ślepia potwora-Druka. Nie mogła się mylić; coś takiego zdarzyło się już za rządów pierwszego Władcy Ognia, Hozaina, i jeszcze wcześniej, w czasach unii wysp. Miała rację, na pewno miała rację, teraz trzeba tylko...  
     – Na rufę, natychmiast! – wycedził Zeieru, chwytając ją za ramię i zatrzymując w miejscu. – Bo Wieczny Ogień mi świadkiem, że...  
     Izumi nie była pewna, czy sam zrozumiał swój błąd, czy podziałało lodowate spojrzenie zapożyczone od matki, ale Zeieru urwał w pół słowa i puścił jej ramię, po czym – pobladły bardziej, niż wydawało się to możliwe – cofnął się o trzy kroki i zgiął w ukłonie, opierając dłoń na pięści.  
     – Protokół przewiduje za to obcięcie ręki powyżej łokcia – powiedziała Izumi bardzo cicho. Pomruk potwora sprawiał, że słyszał ją tylko Zeieru. – Na szczęście łaskawość Władcy Ognia opromienia nas niczym pierwszy świt wiosny, a ja biorę z niego przykład. Czy to jasne? – W odpowiedzi Zeieru skłonił się jeszcze niżej, a kiedy się wyprostował, nie podniósł na nią oczu. – Doskonale. Nie róbcie nic, dopóki was nie wezwę, kapitanie – dodała głośniej, tak, by usłyszał ją też oddział. Albo dopóki potwór mnie nie zeżre, dopowiedziała w myśli. Ale nie, nie mogła się mylić.  
     – Wasza wysokość – odezwał się wreszcie Zeieru, gdy Izumi prawie wdrapała się na dziób. – Ale co właściwie chcecie zrobić?  
     Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego i na cały oddział z taką godnością, na jaką pozwalały ślizgające się po mokrym metalu buty i drżące kolana.  
     – Nie obawiajcie się – powiedziała. – Załatwię to dyplomatycznie.  
     Po czym stanęła twarzą w twarz z wyjętym z koszmaru sennego potworem-Drukiem, wykonała bardzo elegancki ukłon z dłonią opartą na pięści – nawet ministra rytuałów Fibiko byłaby z niego zadowolona – i przekrzykując huk nadciągającej burzy zawołała do niego:  
     – Pozdrowienie, czcigodny gościu! Jestem Izumi, córka i następczyni Zuko, siódmego Władcy Ognia, i w jego imieniu witam cię w Kraju Ognia!  
     Przez jedną straszną chwilę potwór-Druk zamarł w bezruchu; nawet burzowy pomruk zanikł, pozostawiając po sobie dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę. Pomyliłam się, pomyślała Izumi w panice, co ja na nas ściągnęłam. Ale w tym momencie potwór-Druk zwinął się jak atakująca kobra zygzakowata i wyskoczył w jej stronę z rozdziawioną paszczą, wydając z siebie dźwięk podobny do ryku smoka, trzasku zgniatanego metalu i huku grzmotu, a zarazem straszniejszy niż każda z tych rzeczy. Ojciec by nie uciekał, przebiego Izumi przez głowę. Tylko to sprawiło, że nie zamknęła oczu, nawet kiedy pysk potwora znalazł się tuż przy jej twarzy i dotknął jej czoła.  
     Nagle jakby zarwała się pod nią podłoga. Zachwiała się i schwyciła potwora-Druka za wijące się wąsy, zimne i oślizgłe w dotyku. Ryk nasilił się na moment, ale potem ucichł jak ucięty nożem; smocze wąsy zaczęły się jej wymykać, ale trzymała je mocno, nagle znowu pewna, że się nie pomyliła, że miała rację. Nie widziała wprawdzie, co dokładnie dzieje się wokół niej – miała załzawione oczy i zaparowane okulary – ale miała wrażenie, że potwór-Druk jest niczym chmura gradowa rozpływająca się pod wpływem słońca. Malał z każdą chwilą, jakby opadały z niego warstwy błota i mułu, a spod nich wyłaniało się stworzenie podobne trochę do lelenia, trochę do lwamparta, a trochę do wężurawia – smukłe, długonogie, obsypane złotymi cętkami lśniącymi jak drobiny żaru w popiele. Dotykało czoła Izumi jednym rozgałęzionym rogiem, a ona trzymała je za cienkie jak wstążki, aksamitne w dotyku wąsy.  
     – Niech mnie Wieczny Ogień prowadzi – wyjąkał ktoś z tyłu po kilku sekundach absolutnej ciszy. Możliwe, że był to kapitan Zeieru. – To jest kirin!  
     Nie puszczając wąsów, Izumi otarła oczy grzbietami dłoni i spojrzała w czarne i lśniące jak węgle oczy. To naprawdę był kirin – taki sam jak ten, który według kronik pobłogosławił rządy pierwszego Władcy Ognia Hozaina i który pojawił się na kilku wyspach jeszcze przed powstaniem Kraju Ognia. Kirin, który przechodził ze Świata Duchów do świata ludzi tylko wtedy, gdy narody żyły w harmonii, pod rządami mądrego i łaskawego władcy. Kirin, który przynosił szczęście i powodzenie, a podobno nawet spełniał życzenia, jeśli miało się odwagę złapać go mimo koszmarów, którymi się bronił, i poprosić go o to.  
      _A ty kim chcesz zostać_ , zapytał ją ojciec, kiedy miała dziewięć lat i chciała uciec z domu do Ba Sing Se.  
      _Ogniawładczynią_ , nie odpowiedziała wtedy. Nie powiedziała tego głośno nigdy później, ale nigdy też nie przestała o tym myśleć, chociaż lat miała już dwa razy więcej.  
     Izumi wzięła głęboki oddech.  
     – Idź na Wyspę Żaru – powiedziała do kirina bardzo cicho. – Pokaż się Władcy Ognia i Księżnej, taki jak jesteś teraz. Niech cię zobaczą. Niech wiedzą. Dobrze?  
     Kirin trącił ją w czoło jeszcze raz i wyswobodził się z jej uścisku, a potem pobiegł po wodzie tak lekko jak młody lelonek na wiosnę. Po chwili zniknął na południu, mknąc w stronę Wyspy Żaru i zostawiając na powierzchni morza lśniące złociste kręgi.  
     Izumi patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem ześlizgnęła się z dzioba z gracją wora kapusty. Ogniawładcy, wpatrzeni w nią hipnotycznie niczym w kobrę zygzakowatą, szarpnęli się jakby chcieli jej pomóc, ale nikt nie odważył się podejść.  
     – Wasza wysokość? – zapytał po chwili Zeieru, prostując się jak struna. – Jakie rozkazy?  
     – Wyślijcie sokoła pocztowego do Świątyni w Białych Piaskach i do Awatara. Przekażcie moje podziękowania i poinformujcie, że ich pomoc nie będzie już potrzebna – powiedziała Izumi, nie podnosząc się z pokładu. Nie była w stanie: kolana miała miękkie i rozdygotane jak galareta, a w głowie kręciło jej się tak jak przy pierwszej w życiu przejażdżce okrętem powietrznym. Poprawiła okulary i koronę, wyrównała rękawy sukni i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Zeieru. – Kapitanie?  
     Zawahał się na chwilę, ale potem złapał ją za ramię i pomógł jej wstać. Patrzył na nią przy tym tak, jakby co najmniej sama była kirinem. Izumi chciała odwrócić wzrok, ale nie zrobiła tego, chociaż wcale nie przestało się jej od tego kręcić w głowie.  
     – No dobrze, to ja wracam na rufę, a wy działajcie – powiedziała po chwili, kiedy pokład przestał uciekać jej spod nóg.  
     – Wasza wysokość, a co z Władcą Ognia? – zapytał cicho Zeieru, prowadząc ją pod ramię w takiej odległości od siebie, że nawet ministra Fibiko nie mogłaby się do niczego przyczepić. Zerkając na niego kątem oka, Izumi widziała jego wzrok utkwiony gdzieś przed sobą i bardzo profesjonalną minę, ale nie dała się na to nabrać. Uśmiechnęła się, ale odwróciła głowę, żeby nie robić mu przykrości.  
     – To nie jest żadna pilna sprawa, może poczekać te dwa tygodnie – powiedziała powoli. – A Władca Ognia jest przecież na urlopie.


End file.
